ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Wobblestheclown
Welcome Welcome to the PPC Wiki, Wobblestheclown. Since you have edited the Claimed Badfic page and created an account here, it seems you intend to stay. To avoid becoming confused and eventually insane, as so often happens, you should make certain you understand what the PPC is and the proper way to sign up before you continue on and encounter the Marquis—he does not dispense mercy and he is less tolerant of fools than I. ''If you have not yet introduced yourself to your fellows, or even if you have, you should read the PPC Constitution as well as the Board's FAQ if you have any questions about their behaviors. Any incidents you cause on the PPC Posting Board will not warrant you any assistance from the Tiger Lily and the DIA or Captain Dandy and the DES; please adhere to the aforementioned Constitution, as the results when the Board's inhabitants are irritated do not bode well for anyone. Consider yourself warned. Now, if you will excuse me, I have troublesome agents to attend to. -Sunflower Official (talk) 15:30, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Review -- "Forest of Fear" Misson I believe I promised you a review what seems like about a month ago.'' Mea culpa'' for the delay. Real Life enjoys rearing its head from time to time. But anyway, the mission. From a technical standpoint, this is a very solid story. The only error I could find was "the joins oozed what looked like cake batter"; I believe "joins" is supposed to be "joints" or possibly "seams" given the context (unless that is a Britishism of some sort that I haven't heard of). The level of technical quality to be found here is honestly not something that can be claimed about a lot of premiere missions. You seem to have a good grasp of what the PPC is all about. Speaking as a fan of Gunnerkrig Court, I must also say that you write Coyote and Ysengrin very well. Coyote especially. A good mix of humor and terrifying seriousness there. That being said, I really can't bring myself to like this mission. And the main reason for that is your agents themselves. Both Wobbles and the Notary were -- to my mind -- both competely unlikeable. You obviously went out of your way to make the Notary unlikeable. The officious and petty-minded bureaucrat. I get that. And yes, I recongnize that unrepentant jack*sses can interesting (comedy) heroes if written correctly. But in order to do that, they need a foil who is not a jack*ss. Someone for them to bounce off of. If they're both jack*sses, then there's really no point in liking any of them. And Wobbles is, in her own, as much of a jack*ss as the Notary is. She seems to have very little empathy for her partner: the garish paint in the RC done without her permission or consultation, the mangling of her name, and so on. Her personality is gratingly obnoxious. To be frank, she seems almost completely out of touch with reality. A few steps away from being completely deranged. She has her sympathetic moments with Kat later on, but that section has its own problems (which I will touch upon in a few paragraphs). You've given me two characters for which I care nothing about. They're not bad enough that I'm finding myself rooting against them, but neither am I being entertained. In addition, they both strike me as being very one note characters. The looney clown and the snotty bureaucrat. That's their shtick and they're sticking to it. I can sort of excuse this a bit, however, as this was their first story. Nobody has their characters down 100% when they start a series. There's a whole future's worth of character building and evolution to go. That being said, the RP events that I've seen them in as of late have not filled me with confidence. All you're giving them still is that one schtick. Finally, I don't feel like you handled the shift between the comedic and serious moments very well. The change feels very abrupt. We go from "Agent Got a Tree" to a moody not-quite internal filibuster followed by a brutal fight scene. I might have bought the change more if the comedy you seem to have been going for was less madcap silliness and a bit more dark. I apologize if I seem overly blunt. I'm not trying to slap you down or make you feel bad. These are just my opinions about your piece. Make of them what you will. PoorCynic (talk) 03:28, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Whoops, sorry! Apologies for getting Wobbles' orientation wrong. I was going by the people listed as her Lust Objects. Which you don't have to list if it doesn't actually apply, so's you know. "N/A" is an acceptable Lust Object. {= ) ~Neshomeh 15:29, July 10, 2015 (UTC)